<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Winter of Lio Fotia, Former Burnish by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385422">The First Winter of Lio Fotia, Former Burnish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burnish (Promare), Cold Weather, Don’t repost to another site, Double Drabble, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Hugs, Lio Fotia-centric, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pizza, Post-Canon, Promare (2019) Spoilers, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his Burnish spirit, Lio finds himself feeling the cold much more than before.</p><p>Good thing he has the warm hearted Galo to keep him warm.</p><p>*Written for the Multifandom Drabble Exchange: Round 1.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Winter of Lio Fotia, Former Burnish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts">yuuago</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bunched around a cluttered table, stuffing themselves full of pizza, the Firefighters passed away another winter night at the Pizzeria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stone ovens roared to life, mozzarella slices were shared, and frothy beer glasses were refilled heartily. Surprisingly, in such a warm atmosphere, Lio </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being his first winter without his Burnish spirit, Lio </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He questioned if it was a consequence of his once burning body drastically adjusting to normality. No matter the reason, every walk outside chilled him to the bones, leaving him missing that flickering spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every bite of a hot and spicy pepperoni pizza did little to stave the biting chill clinging to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a sneeze shot out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fearing everyone at the table was staring at him, the former Burnish buried his face into his lime green scarf. Lio’s breath was stolen away when he felt a strong arm around his shoulder, drawing him in.</span>
</p><p>That dazzling smile. Sparkling sapphire eyes. His face flushed from… something. Perhaps it was Galo’s own burning passion? Maybe it was the spicy peppers, or the alcohol?</p><p>
  <span>But for Lio, Galo was his Fire in the cold winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, pretending his warm cheeks was the cold talking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as part of Multifandom Drabble: Round 1 for yuuago. We’ve got Promare for the prompt Lio/Galo, a first winter postcanon (ex-Burnish find it very cold.)</p><p>Firstly, this is a belated piece, so sorry for the wait.</p><p>The concept of Burnish feeling the cold is really cool (pardon the pun,) and I wanted to explore that with Lio. Because who else can keep him warm than the Great and Passionate Galo?</p><p>It’s warm, and fluffy, so everyone wins. 💖💖💖</p><p>Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 💚💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>